Swartz
Swartz (シュオーツ, Shuōtsu) is a Dark Wizard once part of a large Dark Guild called The Raven Claws. After it was obliterated by the Wizard Saint, Godfried, Swartz and what remains of the Guild became the Black Brier underneath his command. After years of building up his strength and doing mundane to gritty tasks as a renegade for-hire band of rogues, Swartz eventually was smitten by his new found companion and eventual lover, Elaine Lyte. Through her guidance they retrieved relics and loot of high worth, leading them to raid a river city by the name of Fiume di Giglio. Since his defeat at the hands of the Phoenix Guild, Swartz and his lover were inarcerated, taken away to a disclosed location to await their pending trial. It is unclear what his fate is at the moment other than that he is alive and incapable of freeing himself at the moment. Appearance Swartz is a tower of a man. Sporting rippling defined muscles from his abdomen up to his shoulders and down the length of his arms or legs he is hulking by every definition of the phrase. With white upturned hair that spikes outward, a strong pointed chin and sharp green eyes that usually remain hidden behind his angled dark shades with a complementing -and commented as quite manic- grin of bright white teeth he is definitely the image of an intimidating force to be reckoned with; if not an attractive piece of masculinity by those who find him appealing. To cover his manliness his apparel looks as wild as he is. Leaving his whole chest bare save for his neck down to his waistline some people believe they cannot handle the level of epic his torso shows off, either making people feel insecure or jealous of his figure -others more appropriately label him as a pervert who wants to show off too much skin-. The neck, as aforementionedly stated, is covered by a collar whom many would immediately latch onto as a slave collar but would be immediately mistaken. Despite the misleading numbers marking it as merely serial in worth, Swartz has hidden toggles within the underside of the surface that adjusts his level Ethernano. While the rest of his clothes aren't as high tech, the high collared trench coat leads down to his heels with purposely shredded spaces that give it a frayed appearance at the bottom. A cross shaped belt buckle holds his pants over his too-much-to-handle hind quarters and barely restrained man jewels, with his legs leading to a pair of dark leather boots. Finished with a pair of bare knuckle fingerless gloves this completes Swartz's particularly flashy appearance and this section. I hope everyone enjoyed this tour of awesome that is Swartz's visage. Personality Swartz has been called by many things, some of which expound his glory while others demeans him by his level of sanity or intelligence. But if there is one thing that he's called, it's charismatic. With an upbeat energy that sometimes borders then swan dives into madness he has caused as much trouble in the past for both his former Guild and his current gang by his antics. But it's through his nearly unending enthusiasm and off the wall emotions that his men never compain that they have a dull moment or are never discouraged through his leadership. As they often say, 'He may be batshit insane and sometimes thinks of the craziest ideas but he's our leader and he'll never leave our side. At least, of course, unless we're a pile of corpses. Then he won't bat an eye after singing a karaoke eulogy and then walk off without a care in the world. Wait, we were complimenting him right?' Around Elaine he is downright possessive -and at times appear to be needy when without her- which is something she doesn't mind. Finding her image a goddess to behold he will act bonkers just at the sight of her when they parted only ten minutes prior. Though if there's anything that can possibly drive him into a berserker rage is the sight of his precious Elaine hurt and the one responsible being an unfortunate target to his Alpha Male dominating presence. Outright going all out doesn't do justice to the amount of damage he projects, often leaving less than a bloodstain or a pile of ashes after he's finally had his fill. During the mission on the field, Swartz can be downright diabolical in how cunning and observant he can be. Not above using debased things like hostage take-overs, extortion or even outright telling lies to the enemy in the most convincing way possible he will never seem totally up front at first until his fist starts swinging. Speaking of which, his tendancies of battle can be an adrenaline flavored lolipop to him and he'll take more and more licks the more danger he's in and the more punishment he can instill into a worthy adversary. Combining that with his nasty tendancy for being underhanded or using something he observed before to his advantage Swartz's serious side is about as villainous to his nemesis that you can think of. So does that cover it? A hyper crazy love-obsessed adrenaline junky maniac with an overprotective urge that borders on outright obliteration? Good, glad we settled that. Background Swartz was a slave and knew no other life beyond it. Collared and hauled off in the middle of the night when he was barely old enough to speak he was nurtured and taught only how to do labor and serve his betters. The only time he received education was in group gatherings in order that they could understand instructions and to do more meticulous tasks. It wasn't until later in life how he laughs at how he was part of a prison school while enslaved to people he didn't even know. It wasn't until the age of thirteen that he discovered his latent talent of magic. In a bout of sheer anger at his slave master Swartz managed to punch a hole through him and send his body careening through the concete wall of the prison. Electrified to the point of insanity about his first act of murder and his potential to free himself, he ran amok within the slave camp, slaughtering and rampaging as he went. When he and a group of slaves were able to run into the woods he found himself at odds with the real security of the land of Midi: Sorcerors. He watched many of the other slaves get torn apart, mangled or rendered unconscious with very little effort. It was only by chance he survived with a shredded arm and a pair of charred legs with a concussed skull. That's because his future teacher, Ozwald Pendragon, had arrived on the Minstrel peninsula by mistake but had heard rumors of slavery at work. Seeing the bloody massacre with his own eyes, Ozwarld showed no mercy to the Sorcerors and annihilated them all faster than Swartz could blink. Brought back to health, Ozwald -later insisting on being called Oz- insisted on being his caretaker for a short time. Having vacated from the peninsula knowing that they may report him as a criminal for his acts in a foreign land, he took him to his moving Emerald Palace. There he offered shelter and rest as he continued to renew his strength. Recognizing his penchant for magic when he tried, in another bout of anger, escape the palace by smashing his fists against the crystal walls that kept him in; shattering them in the process. In exchange for better temperament and manners he was taught how to control his Ethernano properly while teaching him some other skills that he ultimately had no knack for. It wasn't until that he learned Giant Magic was the best suit for him, he trained and mastered it over the course of three years spent cruising the southern to western seas up to Caelum. From there Oz felt the first feeling of abandonment when the Wizard bid him farewell and left him with a modicum amount of clothes, money and knowledge he could use to live the rest of his life or find a new place to live. Embittered he spent the first few days sleeping in alleys and getting into fist fights with muggers or drunks while drunk himself or just in a bad mood. This was when he met Caelum's Mage Knights, the security of the land and the arm of the governing Mage Circle. They themselves saw him as a rabid animal, and tried imprisoning him out of sight and out of mind. This only furthered his insanity as he began forcing himself to bouts of glee and positivity to keep from falling into depression in his neighbourless cell; which wouldn't remain uninhabited for more than five years. Visited by a cellmate they didn't mind being in arm's length of the declared madman, he'd later learn of his name as Ketchum, his future right hand man and a member of the Raven Claws. The Dark Guild swooped in like creatures of the night, using their tell-tale feathered cloaks to infiltrate from above and unseal the prison with expert precision. Led by the infamous Guildmaster Raven, the enigmatic Wizard recognized him from his knowledge of how he had hospitalized and killed quite a few unwitting Mage Knights before they had subdued him. Enlisting him he felt glad just to have company, some of which saw him as literally insane and a bane to their existence; unnaturally this amused Raven and liked him being there if only to lighten the mood. For the next decade he was instructed and taught by the man to further control his large wild supply of Ethernano. Seeing no other way around it, the collar that had previously bound his Magic was reused as a power management device. Acting two prong as it absorbed his power over-time he could risk increasing it immensely by unleashing himself -literally- to become a beast of terrifying power. This was witnessed with spectacular results both good and bad for the Raven Claws. His insane plans and antics more than at one point led him getting into trouble, captured or in a fight that he hadn't anticipated being as terrible before. But thankfully with the passage of time he became quite the professional and other than his retained near madness he was hardly the same as the inept bumbling fool who had little talent in the ways of magic or self control. That wasn't until the day Thunder God Gofried paid them a visit. Having been one of the most infamous Dark Guilds that have been as evasive as they have been infamous, the lone Wizard Saint had voluntarily sought them out with the intention of arresting or putting them all down. With many unfortunate casualties being had before Raven succumbed to the opportunity of fighting such a legendary figure of Legal Guild Society, he and Godfried did battle that shook their entire aerial fortress. Resulting in Raven's death, someone that Swartz viewed as a father, he unclasped the collar over his neck and flew into a berserker state as he tried to avenge his master's death. Battling intensely the weathered -no pun intended- Godfried, the two managed to shatter the entire fortress over the sea, leaving the two of them to disengage and forcing Swartz to take the surviving members to flee. Four years pass as Swartz act as the new leader, his defining personality allowing him to move on despite the weight of loss he received. Inspiring his men despite his continually insanity, he kept them safe and stuck by their side no matter how bad things got in the Underworld or the Civilization. Despite their hauls, it was never as much as their time in the Raven Claw, something that made him yearn for more. Which is when he met the Velvet Sorceress, Elaine Lyte. Madly in love at first sight, the seductive mage wound him around her finger -something he had no mind in falling for- and treated him with enough respect after seeing just the scale of his power in comparison to her own. Using her own wit and intelligence she manipulated the gang he called the Black Brier to find the first of many high prized items, a sword with a cross emblazoned in its guard and hilt embedded into a gravestone within a vast cavern hanging by a road of stone hanging over an empty chasm. After he retrieved it, he tested it, crudely wielding its untameable power in a way that depicted his very nature; wild and terrifying. From there they became more bold as they kept taking trinket after artifact, their items boosting their capabilities and morale. It wasn't until they set their sight on Fiume de Giglio that the Black Brier would be changed forever by whom they'd encounter: The Phoenix Guild! Synopsis *Flight of the Phoenix (Debut) Affilation Midi Slave Ring: Having been enslaved from most of his child to young adulthood, Swartz became quite familiar with the ins and outs of slavery and what it offered -in that sense it offered nothing but aggravation, pain and suffering-. Having broken out of prison through the unprepared guards and staff he was only stopped by Midi's magical enforcers, the Sorcerors. Saved by Oz he left Midi with the impression as a runaway slave with a high bounty by the slave market, one of which time and again continues to fail doing so. Caelum Mage Circle: The Mage Knights, by extension the subordinates of Caelum's governing Mage Circle, had tried to subdue the irate and angry man themselves only to receive over a dozen injured and even more dead by his crude yet effective hands. Imprisoned for over five years in their most isolated dungeon he had driven himself insane yet upbeat over the course of time, something of which would carry onto the rest of his life. After the Raven Claw assaulted their prison and released him along with their comrade, Ketchum, Caelum's Mage Circle has offered high rewards for his head for which none have collected despite many near successful attempts that ultimately failed. Wizard Saints, Godfried: Seeing Godfried in action gave him a clear depiction just how ruthless and strong the man behind the cross pendant was. The infamous Guildmaster Raven, despite his skill, intellect and extraordinary power ultimately was felled by his hands. When they clashed with him in a unleashed fury he had fought him evenly until the fortress collapsed into the sea, forcing himself and the survivors to escape while Godfried lost track of them in the storming ocean. Since then, Swartz consciously forgot him but will undoubtedly reveal pent-up aggression towards his surrogate father's killer should he cross paths with him again. Natural Abilities/Skills Immense Magical Power: Despite his wild and brutish appearance, Swartz retains a significantly high amount of Ethernano compared to the average mage. Often described as barely leashed animal with his handy collar adjustment system (otherly known as CAS, an invention made by Raven himself) allowed him to manually adjust his output of Magic so he wouldn't lose control or get lost in the feeling of his own might. If the worst should happen and he is at maximum power there is no telling just how much restraint he has, let alone if he can still consciously tell the difference between friend or foe. Regardless Swartz has a great deal of skill manipulating small doses of his Magic to do precise attacks from shattering infrastructure, breaking apart solid objects, sniping enemies with his fingertips or allowing him to move and hit faster than the human eye can track. What many believe to think is natural physical might is nothing more than densely packed Ethernano within his own cells that continually pump out energy without his permission. *'' ''Unreal Endurance: Despite being led to believe he's all muscle and no skill, he makes up for it by having Ethernano pumped through every iota of his mass. This means that while even under maximum restraint by the CAS he can take a lot of damage, up to the point ordinary swords, clubs and even collapsing buildings have no real affect on him. This only seems to increase with every layer of block CAS uses to hold him back and is seen as an abomination of nature when he can tank high class spells with little effect bearing upon him. *'Superhuman Attributes': Thanks to the amount of magic stored within his body at all times, Swartz has attained a level of superhuman reflexes and strength that few mages hold. From moving faster than bullets can be fired or sight can follow to smashing buildings down quickly and seeing things at even higher calibers than his own. His survival has always depended on his raw power and incredible strength he's built over the course of twenty nine years of being an active Mage. Expert Melee Fighter: Whether its using a magical weapon or his own body, Swartz is seen at his strongest when using his body or something that complements his insane degree of strength. His skill in hand-to-hand combat has been natural from the fights he had when young as a slave all the way to his apprenticeship under Ozwald or teaching by Raven. This allowed him to fight evenly with -admittedly a tired- Godfried who had slain his master at his full berserk state. From surprising smooth footwork in martial arts that are a mix between drunken boxing and street fighting he is a capable fighter when locked in close quarters. Diabolical Cunning: While his cognitive functions are in question ninety percent of the time, his adept perception of recognizing spells, items and people of the world thanks to his time spent with The Raven Claws. His resourcefulness can be quite intuitive to downright underhanded, his experience as a prisoner or slave making him use tactics that some would call desparate that he finds instinctive. In battle his analsys of Magic and those who wield it is hardly questioned, making him an expert about the magicians who use a variety of magic across the world who he may face in battle. Equipment/Tools CAS: The Collar Adjustment System is a special Ethernano Leashing device to help his physical impairing ability to control his Ethernano's full power properly. By hitting special toggles he can raise and lower his power depending on the necessity of the situation. A special button can fully unclasp his collar, allowing his body to fully vent his magic all at once, sometimes putting him intentionally or not into a berserk state for which he has lesser control over. Despite this, the device is waterproof and incredibly durable to wear and tear, making a high tech piece of magic machinery for Swartz to keep a close eye on at all times. The Cross Sword: The magical blade that was embedded into a grave, Swartz uses this weapon to fully generate more focused if not crude uses of his own magic power against his foes. Quite adept at its use as a blade the durable weapon seems to possess a higher power than he is aware of but doesn't pay any mind to. It is a weapon he keeps on his person at all times now, giving any man who sees him the impression as being solely a swordsman. Magic Sword Magic: While not the most proficient with it, Swartz has mastered swordsmanship while harnessing his barely tamed power through the enchanted tool. With the help of a finer made magic blade, he can unleash a degree of control of his own power through it without truly unlocking the item's power itself. More ordinary weapons crumble under his grip or Ethernano generation while higher quality tools aren't as delecate and can take the duresss of his use. Pyro Magic: A true complement to his state of mind, Swartz employs magical flames different than the standard Fire Magic that holder or caster mages employ. Coming across as a kind of explosive generator than a stream of controlled fire, Swartz often utilizes this kind of magic to blow away his enemies, whether at point blank, subtly upon objects he touches or from his own body -somehow without damaging his manly clothes-. Realizing his own originality of technique names sucks he sticks for just demonstrating his ability to manipulate the explosive flames by just showing off in any way possibly. *'Pyro Magic, Surtr's Body': A combination of using explosive flames with his own body, Swartz normally combines this spell with his Giant Magic for additional affect. However, he can use it in his normal body, using it to compensate in situations where being large isn't appropriate. This form of magic relies on making his physiology akin to that of a volcanoe, shooting out geysers of lava while his blood pumps hot like magma. The sheer destructive power of this magic was enough that, combined in his titan state, was able to punch through the middle of an entire city and leave nothing but molten earth and ash in its wake. Sporting enhanced durability, Swartz was able to endure multiple high caliber mage spells, even surviving Godfried's Secret Art, Mjölnir that rendered him unconscious despite the Lightning Magic's lethal potency. ' Giant Magic': Swartz's most specialized magic that he found his true knack for while being taught by Ozwald, he perfected this skill of manipulating his body size to that of a colossus, towering over all those beneath his gaze. At the same time he can adjust the level of elasticity and sheer girth his body's mass has so he could stretch an enormous fist over a stretched arm. The degree of how enormous he can become changes from how much energy he has under control or is unleashing at the time. At minimum he has a much more fine tuned use over his limbs and body, bulging his muscles so that he could unleash a mighty shout from his increase in lung space while using longer legs and bigger feet to scale large buildings without being a giant himself. Forming hand walls that can shatter castle walls or block enemy attacks of either piercing or bludgenoning quality. But without leashing himself the force of his own Ethernano can force him into his maximum size which is a lot faster than most would expect, with higher degree of senses and reflexes added to his beastly strength. The transformation often comes at the price of his own sanity as the consciousness teetering into madness goes blank and his instincts of bloodthirst and anger override his common sense, something both enemy and ally learn over the duration of time spending with him. His hair turns black, his skin turns a dark red to almost grey depending on his disposition. With blank to red glazed eyes Swartz possesses no remorse or pity, forgoing any form of strategy other than to move and hit better than his foe put in front him. With people less sized than his toes, entire armies at this point in his life could possibly be reduced to nothing without the aid of experienced mages at their side. *''' Maximum Magic Power': Unleashed, Swartz's sheer Magic Power can be unleashed from every part of his body at once. Should he shout it'd be treated as if a bomb is going off, sending a shockwave that can rip buildings off their supports and foundation. Swinging his fist his fists can spark explosions by mere speed and friction impacting the air, without the need of hidding something solid. Such a state of power makes him nearly indominatable due to his constantly projecting power, both within and without. However, in a prolonged battle, Swartz will burn up his entire reserves and eventually reach a state of rare weakness that will have him regress back to his normal size and often into unconsciousness. This is why he hardly goes "unleashed" even when he is still collared while fighting enemies of a higher caliber than him. *' Berserk State': Often coming as a price from overusing this Magic, Swartz can often be seen as an uncaged animal when entering his Colossus Mode. Here he is a being of pure instinct, often with vague whispers of intelligence behind rage or adrenaline fueled bloodlust to fight until he cannot move any longer. This kind of rage can be invoked less often in his normal size if only that most of the Ethernano being unleashed from his body isn't remaining it but rather flowing through it. But as a Giant, he cannot focus or remain conscious normally due to the electrical cacophony of power that presides within every cell of his body. This makes him almost too dangerous to even be a comrade unless he has close ties to them, something that Raven taught him to do without even having full control over his most powerful form. *' Unreal Giant Attributes''': While most Giants can lumber and move at less than average reflexes, compensating with high durability and immense strength, Swartz's Giant Magic is different. The level of output is treated like an adrenaline shot cocktailed with a dose of immense steroid boosters. This means all of his senses and natural abilities are multiplied to a degree no human can perceive, making him on par with some of the fastest and strongest warriors of either regular or magic relation. It is this reason that allowed Swartz to fight on par with Godfried four years prior to the current day, with his powers of incredibly dense Ethernano skin and muscles allowing to keep up with such a legendary figure of the world. Behind the scenes/Trivia *Despite being what was going to amount to a "One Note Villain" for the respective RP Mangetsu and Fire are involved with, this user is really attached to this character and may be a new favorite by the originality of the antagonist's comical nature and cool Zaraki-esque abilities. *Swartz, despite being a First Villain, of the RP series this user is involved with has been connected to quite a couple of Mangetsu20's favorite characters. From Godfried, the Wizard Saint to Ozwald Merlin Pendragon Swartz has either a vendetta or a past involving him being raised with the characters. Much like a fallen could-be protagonist, he is fully committed to himself and the actions he invokes are mostly selfish if not insane; despite this he still has a desire to protect what he has often with an over-the-top possessiveness about it. Category:Dark Wizard Category:Godfried Category:Elaine Lyte Category:Flight of the Phoenix